Josh's Wonderful Life
by isadora quagmire
Summary: It's a wonderful life" west wing style. Josh gets a peek at all the lives he touches.(Do I have to put AU, bc, it kind of does that, following IWL and all...)
1. Prolouge

Josh's Wonderful Life

By Isadora Quagmire

Disclaimer: "Wow. Like, none of it is, like, _so _totally mine!"

Yeah, sad but true. I don't even own the idea (if you couldn't tell, I ripped it off of the movie….but _my style_…;p)!

Spoilers: Up to and through Noel. That's it.

**Prolouge**

Josh sighed as he fell onto his couch. He had finally gotten Donna to leave him alone, though he was sure she'd send someone over.

The wind rattled through the plastic he taped to the window. Josh laughed darkly. That window had certainly gotten him into trouble. But that's not what bothered him. What bothered him was that his PTSD was triggered by music.

Since the fire, music was the only way he could connect with his sister. Through her favorite pieces, he could feel her warm embraces of long ago. "Ah, Joanie," he whispered.

Glaring at his stereo, he whispered, "I wish I'd never been born."


	2. Chapter 1

Josh's Wonderful Life

By Isadora Quagmire

Disclaimer: "Wow. Like, none of it is, like, _so _totally mine!"

Yeah, sad but true. I don't even own the idea (if you couldn't tell, I ripped it off of the movie….but _my style_…; p)!

Spoilers: Up to and through Noel. That's it.

P.S. – I KNOW they're Jewish. Please leave the angel thing alone!

**Chapter 1**

_"I wish I'd never been born."_

Josh got up and walked over to his window. He lifted his hand to touch the plastic covering, but quickly pulled away. The faint melody of _Ave Maria_ began to play. Josh shook his head to make it leave. Unsuccessful, he tried again.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him asked.

Josh whipped around to find a young woman standing there. Dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, and bright brown eyes smiled back at him. "Ex-Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"Little brother, what the hell are you doing?" She said, folding her arms. Josh's jaw dropped. "What, you didn't recognize me?" she asked as she giggled. "I don't think I look that different, do I?"

"Joanie?" Josh whispered.

"The one and only!" she replied, bowing with a flourish. She smiled widely. "You probably want to know why I'm here."

Josh nodded.

"Well, you see. It's all your fault," she said. Josh paled at her words. Joanie walked over and draped an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, no, no, no Joshua. The fire wasn't your fault! No, little brother, you couldn't have done anything! It was not at all preventable! I'll show you!"

"Show me?" he asked, ducking out of her arm.

"Oh, silly me. Why do I have to be one goddamn step ahead of myself all the time? Since you wished you'd never been born, I'm here to show you what the world would be like without you."

"I bet it wouldn't be that different," Josh replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, this is the part where you can be self-centered and tell me how the world revolves around you."

"Hey! I was never like that when I was younger!"

"You think since I'm kind of dead, I don't see what goes on in your life? Give me a break."

"Oh, this is fun. My deceased older sister can still reprimand me," he groaned.

"I'm not being bossy, I'm being helpful. Plus, I need my wings."

"You're not helpful, and what's with the wings?"

"Here, I'll be helpful: Ask Donna out." Josh blushed and Joanie smiled. "Now, with the wings thing: I'm not a full-on angel yet, but I will be after I help you."

"You just gave me advice. Where are your wings?"

"No, you idiot," she said, smacking him in the back of the head, "I need to really help you. I have to show you what the world would be like without you."

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Because you're a jackass and you want to know what the world would be like without you, so cooperate!"

"I'll cooperate when you stop yelling at me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Josh and Joanie sighed simultaneously. "In order for this to work, you've got to really want to see," Joanie whispered.

"I do," Josh replied, his voice shaking. "I was about to punch another hole in that window, and I think I'm beyond help."

Joanie's eyes widened. "Shouldn't you talk to someone else about this? I'm definitely not the right person. Depression, psychology…that's not my area of expertise."

"It's alright, Joanie. I'm just," taking a deep breath, he said, "I've just been a little stressed lately."

"Tell me about it," she chuckled softly.

"Alright," he whispered.

"That was figurative, Joshua."

"Right. I knew that."

"Sure."

"Y'know what? It's time."

"What?"

"It's time. I'm gonna show you what life would be like if you'd never been born. But first, I'm gonna take you outside."

"Why?"

"Because the initial change won't be so drastic if we're outside."

"Oh."

"What I mean is: some strange man won't have to chase us out of the apartment."

"Why would someone be in my -"

"It won't be your apartment anymore, little brother."

"Why?"

"Because you were never born," she said, snapping her fingers.


	3. Chapter 2

Josh's Wonderful Life

By Isadora Quagmire

Disclaimer: "Wow. Like, none of it is, like, _so _totally mine!"

Yeah, sad but true. I don't even own the idea (if you couldn't tell, I ripped it off of the movie….but _my style_…; p)!

Spoilers: Up to and through Noel. That's it.

A/N: I do not have an obsession with the word 'wonderful.'

**Chapter 2**

"How'd you do that?" Josh asked, amazed.

"Hey, I'm dead. I can do anything I want."

"Really?"

"Yup, most anything," Joanie replied, "but death isn't wonderful. When you die, you lose the ability to comfort. Now Josh, the worst part is you have to watch everyone get hurt. By the way, that's what you're gonna see tonight, just to forewarn you."

"I'm sure no one would hurt if I was never born," Josh replied darkly.

Joanie laughed bitterly while snapping her fingers again to change the scenery. "You'll see, Josh. You'll see."

Josh studied the familiar scene around him. "Joanie, why did you take me to a graveyard?"

"Because I'm showing you how mom and dad's lives would be without you," she said, taking his hand and leading him along the beaten path. "I have to warn you, Josh, you may find it a little disturbing."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and grimaced, preparing for the worst. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother kneeling beside two graves.

"Joanie," he whispered, "nothing's changed."

"Watch it for a minute, you idiot."

Josh made a face, then turned to watch his mother. She got up silently and placed stones on the two graves in front of her. As Josh walked forward to embrace her, Joanie stuck her arm out, stopping him.

"Josh," she whispered, "she doesn't know who you are."

"Of course she does, she's my mother!"

"You were never born! Don't you get that?"

"But -"

"Joshua!"

"Fine."

"Sometimes I wonder how you became a politician."

"Why?"

"Because you suck at arguing. Just watch," she said, pointing to their mother.

Josh watched her sob silently before falling to the ground. "Mom," he called.

"You can't interfere, Josh! This is life without you! You can't help her!"

"So I have to leave her to die?"

"Yes!"

"That's three family members I have to watch die! Do you know how painful that is?"

"No, but it was your wish, and I can't let you interfere!"

Josh bit his lip to keep himself from tearing up. "Fine. I wish I was born."

"Ah, Joshua, Josh, Josh."

"Alright, tell me whatever it is and stop channeling Donna."

"Always bring the conversation back to Donna, aren't you?"

Josh blushed. "Shove it," he said.

"Aw! Josh has a crush!"

"Joanie."

"Alright."

"What were you going to say," he asked with his eyes still on his mother's rigid body.

"Oh, yeah. Josh, I know you're wondering why there were two graves there."

"No. One was yours and the other was dad's."

"But you're not curious to as why I was dead, too?"

"No, you died in a fire watching – hey! I was never born! Why were there two graves?"

"Because I am clumsier than you thought. I can light things on fire all by myself," Joanie responded, smiling brightly.

"Time to see more."

"What about mom?"

"You don't have to worry about her, you were never born. Time to see more."

Joanie snapped her fingers before Josh could respond.


	4. Chapter 3

Josh's Wonderful Life

By Isadora Quagmire

Disclaimer: "Wow. Like, none of it is, like, _so _totally mine!"

Yeah, sad but true. I don't even own the idea (if you couldn't tell, I ripped it off of the movie…. but _my style_… p)!

Spoilers: Up to and through Noel. That's it.

A/N: The song 'Wonderful' in Wicked is NOT the best song in the show, but it is the catchiest. A WORD OF CAUTION: Heavy cursing in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"Joanie," Josh whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This is Leo's old house. What are we doing here?"

"Your world is not that small, Josh. You affect more lives than you think."

"Really?"

"Shut up and follow me," she said, grabbing his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To the window."

"Why?"

"Because you ask too many questions."

Josh glared at his sister as he followed. "What's happening?"

"Again with the questions! Look, over there," she said, pointing to an armchair.

Josh followed her finger. He gasped. Sitting in an armchair with a beer in his hand was Leo McGarry. His face was older and more tired, and he sported a beer belly. Josh was even more surprised when Mallory walked in.

Her red hair was colored black, and her clothing could be most accurately described as a lack thereof.

"Where are you going," Leo muttered in his drunken stupor.

"Out."

"Get back here," he cried, reaching for her arm.

"No, you old bastard. You see, this is why mom left you. You're so drunk, you can't think straight."

"Get back here, bitch!"

"Why don't you make me!"

Leo grunted as he pulled himself up and out of the chair. Staggering towards Mallory, he exclaimed, "You're a stupid powerless bitch just like your mother! You have no place in the world! The only place you belong is in the kitchen!"

"What?"

"You're a good for nothing whore, woman! Now, make me some dinner," he yelled, slapping her across the face.

Mallory gingerly held her hand up to her face. Through her bitter tears, she replied, "Never."

"What was that? Oh, I know. That was the stupid woman saying she was gonna get her ass back here now and listen to me. Hey, stupid woman, grab me another beer."

Mallory glared as she walked out the door.

"Joanie," Josh whispered, "I don't understand."

"You know, for a scholar, you're rather inept."

"Shove it. I just wanted to know how I fit into this," he said, waving his arms to signal the scene around him.

"You see, Leo was a good friend of our family, and of you. Without you, mom and dad were upset when I died. So upset, by the way, they cut off all communication with their old friends, thus living the rest of their dismal lives in solitude."

"You've been practicing that, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"That's what I thought."

The faint sound of "Musetta's Waltz" caused Josh to turn around. "This is bad on so many levels," he said, feeling like Sam.

Standing over the siblings was a fully armed Leo McGarry. "I've lived through a war, I can get through two God-damned trespassers.

"Josh," Joanie whispered, "grab my hand."

"What?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

"Okay," he said, reaching for her hand.

"One," Joanie whispered.

"Two," Josh responded.

"THREE," they yelled in unison while Joanie transported them outside of the Manchester house.


End file.
